


Golden Days

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Louder than Sirens, Louder than Bells [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Yuuri and Viktor being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Yuuri has adjusted well to having a soulmate. His skating has improved and he had Viktor in his life. He's comfortable with the bond they share.Viktor isn't quite so lucky. They have a lot of work to do before the Exhibition Skate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Golden Days is the sequel to Starry Eyed. Please read Strange Love and Starry Eyed before this fic otherwise it won't make much sense.

_We'll stay drunk, we'll stay tan,_

_Let the love remain,_

_And I swear that I’ll always paint you,_

_Golden days!_

_Golden Days, Panic! at the Disco_

 

* * *

The music played through the speakers. In all honesty, Yuuri didn't need the music for this one. He was able to skate this piece before he needed music and all the old moves were coming back to him.

He was anxiously anticipating the entrance of his partner. Viktor was watching him on the sidelines, waiting for his cue. Yuuri knew this piece would be difficult. But that was why he liked it.

Viktor heard his cue and took to the ice. He greeted Yuuri in the center of the rink, a hand on his arm, another around his waist. The music in Yuuri's mind grew sweeter. He was happy to be skating to his soulmate’s piece. He was even more excited to do it with his soulmate.

It was two weeks after the Rostelecom Cup and Yuuri and Viktor's relationship was stronger than ever. They were soulmates, even if that wasn't considered a good thing. Being soulmates meant that they both had a drumbeat playing in their heads at all times. The drumbeat was affected by their distance, so that it was stronger when they were closer and weaker when they were further apart. They had only recently discovered what happened when they were too far apart and the song stopped altogether.

The song came with a lot of problems. They both had trouble focusing on tasks, Yuuri got frequent headaches, and skating became a new challenge. But that was something Yuuri had already mastered. Now, they were trying pair skating.

The touching was a bit complicated as the song in their heads would change. It felt good to touch each other. And when they were constantly touching each other and letting go, the change in the song was hard to balance. But they wanted to do this.

Which meant they had to practice a lot.

The song over the speakers continued along and the song in Yuuri's head adjusted to its patterns. He didn't know how it did it but it made skating much easier. It also necessitated the music he was skating to. It was played from a small speaker off on the sidelines.

The first important part of the piece approached. Yuuri skated so his back was to Viktor. Viktor let go of his hand to grab his waist. The song changed its pattern, growing louder and sweeter. Yuuri bent his knees and prepared himself for the lift.

Viktor picked him up and Yuuri twisted in his arms. The song felt so good.

Then Yuuri was falling. He and Viktor tumbled onto the ice in a pile. Everything stung but the song remained gentle. It helped with the pain. The music cut off and the song's pattern faded into it's normal tones.

“Are you okay?” Yuuko exclaimed. She skated over to them and tried to help them back to their feet.

“I'm fine,” Yuuri said, “Viktor?”

“Fine,” he replied, “Maybe we should take a break, Yuuri.”

Viktor skated off to the side. Yuuko watched him go. “Is he okay?”

Yuuri could hear the frustration in the song. Viktor was much less okay than he let on.

“I'll talk to him,” Yuuri replied and skated over. Viktor was taking a drink on one of the benches. His skate guards were on.

“I can't hide anything can I?” Viktor said with a tired smile.

“Not when you're upset,” Yuuri replied. He snapped his skate guards on and sat down next to him. Yuuri leaned his head on Viktor's shoulder, the song turning sweet again. Viktor let out a sigh.

“Vitya, I know you're frustrated,” Yuuri said.

Viktor whined. “No fair. You know I can't resist it when you call me that.”

“Why are you frustrated?” Yuuri asked.

“I don't understand. We become soulmates and you're doing better than ever. Me? I can't skate anymore. I used to be amazing and one piece gives me this much trouble. I can't get the song to “click” for me the way you can.” Viktor paused for a moment. “Maybe I should really retire. If I can't skate-” He let the sentence hang.

Yuuri could hear the anger, the sadness, the envy, and the frustration rising in the song. And as Viktor stopped talking, the song crashed quietly in defeat.

“It's okay,” Yuuri said, “You'll be able to skate again. I know you will. You're the five time Grand Prix Champion. It’ll just take time.”

“I'm tired of waiting,” Viktor said sadly.

“I know,” Yuuri replied, “When there’s more pressure, you’ll get it.”

“Pressure?” Viktor sounded confused.

Yuuri stared straight ahead as he spoke. "Pressure. Like the soul-crushing pressure of a deadline so close you can barely breath worrying. Anxiety-inducing pressure is the best motivation."

After he finished speaking, Yuuri didn’t move. He could feel Viktor’s concern for his well-being flood into him.

“Are-are you okay, Yuuri?"

"I went to college. I'll never be okay."

Viktor had never been this confused before in his life. The song reflected as much. Yuuri had never heard it take this pattern before. But Viktor had never been to college so he wouldn’t understand.

“Viktor? Yuuri?” Yuuko called. She skated over to them. “Do you want to get back out?”

That broke Yuuri out of his daydream. He stood back up and held out a hand to his soulmate. “Pressure or no, you won't get better without practice.”

Viktor accepted his hand and they went back out on the ice.

Yuuko looked relieved to see them back out. “Ready?”

Yuuri nodded. She skated to the edge of the rink and restarted the song. Yuuri looked up as the music began and started the piece. The songs synced right at the beginning, which was a welcome relief. Yuuri did the triple flip and landed it with ease. If he ever got the quad right, he'd do that instead.

Viktor's entrance began. He skated forward and he and Yuuri held each other. The song grew louder and sweeter at their touch. Viktor's face was completely serious. There was none of the previous serenity or even the demeanor of the carefree playboy. This was a determined Viktor, fighting against the song for what he loved.

Yuuri turned around and Viktor grabbed him. And he lifted. Yuuri listened to the song's loud melodies, still in sync with the music. Yuuri was nicely put back on the ground.

He heard Yuuko gasp from the sidelines.

Viktor dipped Yuuri, the song pounding in his ears. They had practiced all this off the ice in Minako’s studio. She had known some dancers who had soulmates so she was able to help. After all, constantly bouncing between songs quickly gave Yuuri a headache. This wasn't an easy venture but they wanted to make it work.

They skated facing each other. Yuuri’s hand brushed against Viktor’s cheek, the song quickly fading in and out.

Viktor picked Yuuri up again. This time was so much smoother than before. It wasn't great though. Viktor looked really sloppy but he was able to get through it. Yuuri hoped the song had synced for Viktor.

They finished and Yuuko skated over to then excitedly. “That was the best one yet. I knew you could do it.”

“Did you get the song to sync?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor shook his head. “I had to force myself to focus.”

“You did well,” Yuuko said, “But I can see the struggle you're going through. It's on your face.”

“We'll need to practice more,” Viktor replied.

“Of course,” Yuuri said, “We have a lot of practicing to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a recent college graduate, Yuuri's comment about pressure was all too real. T_T  
> Thank you for reading. I will update the work next Monday. Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_ I am not afraid anymore, _

_ Standing in the eye of the storm. _

_ Ready to face this, dying to taste this, _

_ Sick, sweet, warmth. _

_ Not Afraid Anymore, Halsey _

 

* * *

The nervousness was pouring into Yuuri. He normally felt pretty anxious before a competition but this was just the exhibition. It was supposed to be fun. But Yuuri felt like he wanted to flush his lunch down the toilet, literally. 

What was even more odd was that it wasn't  _ his _ nervousness. Yuuri wasn't nervous. It was Viktor who was nervous and it went through Yuuri in waves.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Phichit asked. He could recognize all of Yuuri's anxious signs. Yuuri nodded, not wanting to say more. 

“You look pale,” J.J. commented. Everyone else started getting closer to Yuuri to see what the commotion was. And Yuuri could hear the nervousness growing louder. 

“Yuuri, we need to talk before you go on,” Viktor said from behind him.

“Coming,” Yuuri replied, turning to look at his soulmate. He excused himself from the group and followed Viktor into an empty room. 

“Yuuri,” he said. Yuuri could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

“It's okay, Viktor,” he said as soothingly as he could. This was quite the role reversal. Normally he was the mess and Viktor had to console him. “I can tell how nervous you are.”

“I never get nervous,” Viktor said, half laughing.

“I also know you're lying,” Yuuri said, “We'll get through this. You can come back to skating. We'll get the song to work for you.” 

“We haven't yet,” Viktor replied, “I can fight through it but-” Yuuri knew what he wanted to say. It wasn't as graceful. Viktor couldn't portray anything but the struggle he felt when he was skating. Yuuko noticed it. Yuuri noticed it. It was hard to ignore. 

“But you can do it,” Yuuri encouraged, “You're not going to drop me. You're not going to fall. We can get through this.” He smiled. “We'll be amazing. Together.” He kissed Viktor.

“Yuuri!” Phichit came into the room. Yuuri heard the click of a camera before he could pull away. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri said, slightly exasperated but he was just amused by his friend. 

Phichit laughed. “It’s almost your turn. J.J.’s almost done.”

“I’ll be right there,” Yuuri replied. Phichit closed the door. 

Yuuri turned back to Viktor. “Let’s go.”

“Let’s go,” Viktor replied. He was wearing his skates so the surprise would be somewhat spoiled but the audience wouldn’t be able to see them. They’d be surprised when he took the the ice. 

The audience was applauding J.J. just as Yuuri and Viktor walked out. Yuuri took off his jacket and tried to resist the urge to throw up. His own anxiety was starting and when it mixed with Viktor’s, it made him feel horrible. 

He took a deep breath, gave one last look to Viktor, and got on the ice.

“The Grand Prix silver medalist, Yuuri Katsuki!” The audience cheered as he got into position. “He will be performing the last free program of his coach, Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked down at the ice. The song went at a quick pace in his head.  He believed in Viktor and he believed in himself. 

The music started and Yuuri began.

Quickly, the song settled into the pattern of “Stay Close to Me”. Yuuri’s performance became more relaxed. He could just forget what was happening and skate his program. Viktor was still nervous but Yuuri could just enjoy himself now. He was excited for Viktor’s entrance. He had a good feeling about this.

The song grew louder as Viktor joined him on the ice. The audience applauded but Yuuri could barely hear them. His hands touched Viktor and the song grew sweeter. They let go only for a second before Viktor's hands went to his hips and Yuuri placed his hands over them. He hoped it would work.

Viktor lifted him up and Yuuri twisted in the air. Viktor caught him with ease and gently, Yuuri was placed back down on the ground. 

“Perfect,” Yuuri whispered to him. Viktor smiled back. Yuuri could see the strain on his face, the not quite genuine smile. He was fighting to skate and Yuuri could see it. 

Yuuri was dipped and the world was upside down. The audience was cheering loudly. The song was quick. Viktor was anxious but also happy. He was enjoying himself. 

The routine continued. Yuuri’s hand brushed up against Viktor's face. And he smiled. 

The smiled morphed into confusion but he continued. He had to turn around for the next part and left Yuuri to puzzle out what that confusion was. The routine continued and Yuuri realized Viktor was doing better than he ever had. 

The second lift approached. Yuuri really hoped they'd get it right. Viktor picked him up under his arms and lifted. Yuuri loved the song in that moment. It sounded perfect. 

He was placed back on the ice. It was their cleanest lift ever. Everything was going so well. It was almost odd but Yuuri was happy that it was working.

They separated and skated in sync. The song grew a little quiet but kept its steady pace, in time to “Stay Close to Me”. 

Yuuri put his arms on Viktor's waist to lift him. Viktor just smiled at him with an seductive look in his eyes. And Yuuri realized what this was. The song has finally synced for him. 

When the performance was over, they stood on the ice together, an arm around each other's backs. Yuuri turned to look at Viktor and kissed him. The audience roared in applause but Yuuri wasn't focused on that. He could hear the song beating in approval in his head. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

He pulled back almost breathless from kissing. But he couldn't help but smile. 

“We did it,” Yuuri said.

“We did it,” Viktor agreed. And in that moment, everything was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, which I will publish on Thursday.   
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you're enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Good enough to make the ocean look like it’s a pond. _

_ Good enough to turn the valleys into mountain tops. _

_ And we live like legends now, know that would never die. _

_ We got love. We got love. _

_ Got Love, Tove Lo _

 

* * *

Yuuri just watched. The beat in his head was steady and calm. He stood outside the rink and watched Viktor skate. His fiancé was trying out a new routine for nationals and Yuuri had to admit, it was really good. Viktor was always so creative with his routines and this one was no different. He was under such a time crunch, still coaching Yuuri, and had created this program. But the pressure didn't seem to worry him. Viktor was just amazing and Yuuri was enraptured by his performance. 

Viktor finished in a pose and Yuuri started applauding. Even though Viktor was wearing headphones, he turned to Yuuri and smiled. Now that they shared a rink with many other skaters, they had to make do with their phones, or in Yuuri’s case, his iPod, and headphones in order to listen to their music. Skating with headphones was a new experience, but the song reacted the same way it did when the music was filtered over the speakers. It wasn’t too bad, all in all. But Yuuri did miss the days when it wasn’t necessary.

“Please stop,” Yuri said. Yuuri turned to the younger skater, who was standing next to him with his water bottle in hand. The song dulled in quality.  “You’re so gross together.”

“Sorry, Yurio,” Yuuri said with a smile. He wasn’t sorry about anything. He turned back to Viktor, who was skating over to him.

Yuri scoffed. 

Viktor gave Yuuri a hug over the walls of the rink. The song grew louder in Yuuri’s ears, pleased with Viktor being so close. And then they kissed and the sound was amazing. There was no pleasure like being with his soulmate.

“That’s enough, Vitya.” The two skaters separated to look at Yakov. He didn’t seem pleased with their display of affection. Viktor let go of Yuuri to take off his headphones. 

“What did you think, Yakov?” Viktor asked with his trademark smile. 

Yakov just sighed and launched into a rant of everything Viktor had done wrong. Viktor took it seriously, nodding along to everything Yakov said, the smile gone. Even the song reflected the seriousness of the conversation. 

So far, their soulmate bond was remaining a secret. Viktor hadn’t told Yakov for fear of what he’d say. Even though Viktor had been able to skate at the Grand Prix exhibition, they didn’t know what Yakov, and by extension, Lilia’s, reactions would be. So for the moment, it was a secret. 

Eventually, Yakov stopped and Viktor went out to try again. Yuuri went out on the ice too. This rink was much bigger than the one in Hatsetsu. So many people could fit on it and practice at once. Which was a good thing, as Yakov had quite a few students. Yuri and Viktor were just the tip of the iceberg.

It had been interesting, settling into life in St. Petersburg. Yuuri thought the transition would be harder. He’d had a hard time in America, and he had been fluent in English. Yuuri’s Russian was  _ very _ limited, but so far, he’d been enjoying his time in Russia. 

Of course, that was entirely due to Viktor. He loved living with his soulmate. It had been nine months since they had discovered they were soulmates and Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way. Even with the problems the bond caused, and the upcoming worry that he and Viktor would have to separate for their respective competitions, Yuuri still enjoyed being Viktor’s soulmate.

Yuuri was practicing his quad flip when Viktor nearly barreled into him. “Did you hear it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri took out his headphones and looked at Viktor. The song was loud in excitement. 

“No, I’m sorry. What is it?” 

“I got the song to sync again.” Viktor spoke quietly, but the song played loud and quick enough to convey his true emotions. 

Yuuri smiled. “That’s wonderful. I knew you could do it.”

“It’s easier when you do it the first time,” Viktor said in a low voice. 

“I know,” Yuuri replied. 

Yuri gagged. “Do you stop?” 

Mila laughed. “Don’t rain on their parade, Yuri. You’ll find someone too.”

“I doubt it. Not like them,” Yuri replied. 

Both Yuuri and Viktor chuckled at that. Soulmate bonds were unpredictable. Yuri could well have one that hadn’t formed yet. Who knew?

“You never know, Yurio,” Viktor teased, “Maybe Otabek is the one.”

Yuri turned absolutely crimson. “No,” he and Mila said in unison. 

Viktor laughed and put his headphones back in before skating away. Yuuri turned around and did the same. Yakov had just started yelling and “Yuuri on Ice” was much nicer to listen to than that. 

Yuuri landed another jump and turned back to Viktor. He was right, it was easy to tell when the song synced. All the grace and flow that were normally a part of Viktor’s routines reappeared. He could see Viktor relax and ease into the routine. He was so beautiful to watch. And the beauty of the song only made it better. 

There was a tap on his shoulder. The song slowed down. Yuuri turned around to see Yuri there. He pointed to his ears and then off to the sidelines, towards Yakov. Yuuri took out his headphones. 

“Yuuri, you should be practicing, not staring at Viktor,” Yakov said.

“Sorry,” Yuuri replied and put his headphones back in. He skated away to practice “Yuuri on Ice” again. 

Practice didn’t last too much longer. Everyone got off the ice and started to pack up, Viktor and Yuuri among them. They said their goodbyes to their rinkmates and headed back to their apartment. Yuuri loved that they had an apartment together.

“You’re doing really well,” Yuuri said as they walked home, hand in hand. The song had a fast pattern, rushing in Yuuri’s ears at their touch.

“So are you,” Viktor replied.

“I’ve always been able to make it sync,” Yuuri whispered, “But you’re getting good at it too.”

“It took a while,” Viktor said, “I wish I had been able to do it sooner.”

“I know. But you have it now. You’re back to where you were.”

“No.”

“No?”

Viktor looked at him. “I’m better off now, then I was before.” He pulled Yuuri close and the song grew louder. “Now that I have you. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I wouldn’t either.” Yuuri leaned forward to kiss Viktor. The song exploded in pleasure as their lips met. 

It wasn’t the easiest of lives they had been given but they were making it work. Yuuri knew how lucky he was to be Viktor’s soulmate. And he was thankful, that he had this much happiness in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I conclude the Yuri on Ice section of LTSLTB. I won't be writing more Yuri on Ice in this universe. However, I have a lot of ideas for other fandoms in this universe so please subscribe to the series to keep informed.  
> Thank you for reading Golden Days as well as Starry Eyed and Strange Love. Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked the adventure. And if you really like this universe, please check out Drumming Song, which started it all. Thank you.


End file.
